


Rockabilly Ink

by Crowleysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hint of Benny being a sugar daddy, M/M, Rockabilly restaurant owner Benny, Tattoo Artist Dean, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns his own tattoo shop and his struggling to make ends meat. He even had to come up with marketing ideas. A new restaurant opens up next door and a very important man becomes one of Dean's clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockabilly Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-day. I am here to spread the love that is Dean and Benny. Thank you Anarchycox for being awesome and my beta. I hope y'all enjoy. Please feel free to follow me at crowleysgirl86.tumblr.com.

Feb 01  
Pulling his jacket around him tighter, as his smoke hung from his mouth, Dean read the latest bill to show up at his shop ‘Dean’s Men of Letters Ink’. He shoved the bill into his pocket with sigh. Taking a drag of his smoke he looked around the small town. All he could see was a lot of local business with closed signs. He feared his shop was going to share the same fate. Slim fingers wrapped around his shoulder causing him to jump.

"What’s the matter boss?" Meg inquired."Ugh, latest electric bill just showed up. As much as I hate to say this we might have to do a V-day special."  
"God damn it I hate specials." Meg pouted as she stomped back into the shop.

Dean silently agreed with her, doing specials were a pain in the ass. Heart tattoos for $50. It was waste of their talents but what choice did he have? He had to stay in business and get the word of the shop out there. It had been his dream to open a shop since he was 15. A business degree and an amazing portfolio later he assumed it would be no problem. However he did not take in account that his target costumers did not live in Lawrence Kansas.

Feb 08

Dean sat in the back of his shop, trying to balance his books and make a budget. His stomach was in knots and his head was pounding. He forgot his paper bag lunch his brother made for him. He did not have an extra cent to buy himself anything to eat. Deciding to fight the hunger he made his way outside to have a smoke. When he stepped outside he was surprised to see a bunch of men unloading restaurant equipment into the abandon building next door. He silently stood there watching the men unload the truck. One of the movers caught his attention. The mover was wearing a thick winter jacket. It was cold outside but not that cold out. The mover in the thick jacket stopped and put a box to the ground.  
"I’m freezing. I can’t even feel my damn fingers. Taking a god damn break." he shouted.  
"Hey, you’re the one who decided to move here." One of the other movers shouted to the man.  
"Yeah yeah," the man in the thick jacket said waving his hand to dismiss what was said. He pulled out a pack of smokes and started to pat down his jacket.  
"Damn it." he whispered under his breath. He glanced up and seen Dean standing there smoking.  
"Hey, brother you don’t have a light I can use do ya?" the man inquired.

Dean got a good look at the man in front of him. He had a set of blue eyes that nearly took his breath away and he was rather handsome. Dean thought he seen the man before but could not place it. Dean quickly pulled out his silver zippo lighter and handed it to the man. He noticed the man had a tattoo on his hand.  
"Much obliged." the man said lighting his smoke. He handed the zippo back to Dean and smiled.  
"The name is Benny." he extended his hand. Dean took his hand and gave a firm shake like his daddy taught him to do.  
"Dean."  
"Oh, like Dean from ‘Dean’s Men of Letters?" Benny asked.  
"Yeah, I am that Dean." Dean chuckled.  
"You don’t say? You would not happen to be any good at doing cover ups would’ya?" Benny asked.  
"Yeah, I am pretty damn good at covers up."  
"Well, Dean seeing as we are going to be neighbors and all, I think I’ll have to come check ya out? See if you’re any good. When are you free for an appointment?"  
"I am the best, and well things are damn slow so feel free to drop by any time you want."  
"Really? how about this afternoon?" Benny inquired.  
"Yeah, sure that would be great."  
"Alright, well I got to feed these guys, so how about in an hour or so?"  
"An hour is fine with me. How jacked up is this tattoo I am going to be fixing?"  
Benny laughed and looked down. “It is one of my worst, I got drunk one day hanging out with a bad crowd.” he explained.  
"Alright, well I will see what I can do for you." Dean stated as confident as he could.  
"Okay, well I will see you an hour." Benny put his smoke out and walked towards his restaurant. Dean quickly took two more drags of his smoke and went back in. Rushing around his shop he made sure his station was prepped and clean.  
Meg and Ash returned as Dean was setting up.

"Hey boss, you would not believe who is setting up next door." Ash beamed.  
"Yeah, some dude named Benny. I’m gonna be fixing some tatty for him right away." Dean explained.  
"No way! You are going to fix a tattoo on Benny Lafitte?" Ash nearly screamed.  
"I guess?" Dean replied, he did not understand why Ash was so excited.  
"Dean, do you know who Benny Lafitte is?" Meg inquired.  
"Ugh..no. I don’t."  
"He owns ‘Back Alley Benny’s’. He has one of the top Rockabilly diners in America. He has a damn cult following. Everyone loves his food and he gives reviews for the things he enjoys like food, music and even damn tattoo artists."  
"Wait, was he on the food network special last week?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah man, he is that guy you kept saying was damn sexy as he explained how to make an apple pie." Ash laughed.  
"Fuck, that is why I knew him from somewhere. Oh wow, he was damn sexy making that pie. Great now I am nervous." Dean exclaimed.  
Both Meg and Ash laughed at him.

30 minutes later

The bell on the door chimed as the restaurant owner walked in carrying some boxes. “Hey, Dean thought you and your crew might be hungry so I bought over some cheese burgers and fries for y’all.”  
Dean stomach growled and his mouth watered at the smell.  
"You sir are a god." Dean smirked at Benny.  
"Ya I know I am the best." Benny smirked back at Dean. "Thought it would give us a chance to think of some way to cover this nasty bit on my shoulder too."  
Dean led Benny to the break room in the back and all of them set up the table to eat. After everyone was sitting down with food in front of them, Benny showed Dean the damage on his back.

Both Meg and Dean had hard time keeping their mouth closed as the man stripped off his shirt. His muscular arms and broad shoulders were very eye catching. Benny caught them both checking him out and he gave them a small sly smile. He turned so Dean could see the tattoo on his back.  
Dean tried very hard but was unable to keep from laughing at the hack job of a tattoo on his back. It was a Jolly Roger with fangs.  
"It is like a vampriate." Dean laughed. Benny chuckled and turned to Dean.  
"Can you fix it?"  
"Yeah, I totally can fix it. What did you have in mind?"  
"I dunno, was thinking a ship or something that involved the sea."  
“I’ve got the perfect thing.”

They finished eating and Dean drew up a ship that would cover the very dark Jolly Roger.  
"You know it’s kind of cute." Dean joked placing the stencil on his shoulder blade.  
"Yeah ya." Benny laughed  
Benny relaxed lying chest down on to the chair. Dean set up his equipment and got to work.  
"So why the hell did you move here?" Dean asked.  
"My ex-wife moved here with my kid. So I decided to open a second establishment here. My niece Elizabeth is running the one down in New Orleans.  
"Oh." Dean’s heart may have sunk a little, he was kind of hoping Benny was into men.  
"Ya, the ex and I divorced a few years ago. I uh…I was not happy." Benny explained.  
"I uh was confused when I married her, I thought marrying the prettiest woman around would help me. I was in denial about my sexuality. A few years ago I admitted the truth and have never been happier."  
"Oh." Dean said again this time his tone of voice may have gone up a few octaves.Benny chuckled a little.  
"So how is business here?" Benny inquired.  
"Ugh slow to be honest I am little worried I am going to have to give up my dream and go back to my old job as a mechanic." Dean admitted to Benny quietly. He did not need Meg or Ash to hear any doubts he had.  
"That there is a crying shame." Benny drawled.  
"Yeah, I even have to do a stupid special to make ends meat this month. Gonna sell heart tattys for $50 on Valentine’s day."  
"Oh that sounds brutal."  
"Yeah it really is. So when are you going to open the restaurant?"  
"Valentine’s day."  
"That seems like a good idea, everyone can bring their dates to a new restaurant."  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Benny said wincing a little as Dean worked on a sensitive part of his shoulder.

Six hours later the tattoo was done. Benny stood in the mirror looking at the black and grey pirate ship on his back.  
"Wow, brother, I think this is the nicest piece I have. You are now my new tattoo artist."  
"Well thank you. I told you I was the best." Dean chuckled.  
Dean bandaged up the his work and gave Benny the cleaning supplies he needed as he rung up the tattoo at the register.  
"So that will be $500." Dean said smiling at the man.  
"Thank you brother, I love it." Benny said handing Dean a stack of one hundred dollar bills. He winked at Dean "Keep the change brother."  
Dean started at the bills for a second. No one has ever tipped him this much before in life.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, damn sure. You did an amazing job." Benny beamed.  
Dean and Benny continued talking throughout the week. Benny came over everyday with free food. They always met up outside for smokes breaks to tell jokes and telling each other bits of their lives.

Feb 14  
Meg and Dean were setting up for their special both of them dreading the day.  
They were able to hear rockabilly music playing next door. A song Dean liked came on so he danced around his station.  
"You should just ask him out already." Meg teased.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dean replied trying to hide his face so Meg could not see him blushing.  
"The way you always stare at him, it is a bit obvious you have a thing for him. Hell even Sam said you never shut up about him." Meg laughed at Dean.  
"The man makes great food, have you tried his pie?"  
"Yes, I have and I am telling you, Winchester, that man is perfect for you." she stated.  
"How do you even know he likes me?"  
"The way that man stares at you, it is bloody obvious, boss. He is not bringing free food here every day to feed me and Ash."  
Dean just laughed and went back to cleaning his station. Ignoring the butterflies building in stomach. He was able to hear cars pulling up outside. Obviously everyone was there for Benny’s grand opening.

Dean went to open for the day when he seen a huge line at his door. He has never seen this many people lined up at his shop before. All of the people at his door were dressed in the rockabilly style. His first costumer came in and smiled at Dean.  
"Hi, Benny told me about you. He says you’re the best. Can you sign this flyer so I can get my discount?" The girl asked.  
Dean took the flyer and read it, his jaw nearly dropped.  
'Spend more than $200 at Dean's Men of Letters as and receive a free meal on the house.'

There was a picture of Benny’s before and after tattoo. Under the name of his restaurant. Dean looked back at the girl smiling at him.  
"Benny has been raving about you and your artists. Says you’re the best damn shop he has ever been too." Dean continued to stare at the girl in disbelief.  
"So ugh, what are you getting done?"  
"Oh I want a pin up of Betty Page on my thigh. Benny says you have an amazing profile and I should check out your pin up style. Benny is never wrong and has amazing taste." she said with a wink.  
"Ugh, yeah sure, no problem." Dean was shocked. The amount of free food Benny has given him and his staff throughout the week must’ve cost a pretty penny but this was too much.

Dean and his artist were very busy. No one wanted the special. Everyone that came in wanted custom tattoos. Dean had to make appointments that ended up booking him full till the end of May. Everyone with a booked appointment gave him a $200 deposit. They all told him that Benny highly recommended his shop.

It was 11:35 when Dean finished up his last client. His wrist was killing him by the time he was locking up shop and he was exhausted. He walked outside to see Benny with back against the wall staring at his phone. He looked over to Dean and smiled warmly.  
"Hey, there brother." he beamed.  
Dean could feel the muscle in his face because of how hard he was smiling at Benny.  
"You know you did not have to do that. All those free meals will cost you a fortune." Dean stated.  
"Ah that it ain’t nothing. I don’t care about money. Got more than enough. I don’t need to work and damn well can afford to give away a few meals. I cook because it is my dream and well no one should give up their dreams."  
"Well thank you."  
"Dean, look if you ain’t busy I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch a movie or something?" he asked.  
Dean chuckled at Benny biting his lip for a second. Unsure if he should say what came to mind. 'Fuck it'. Dean thought and blurted it out anyways.

"You know I take watching a movie as code to have sex right?" he asked and nearly busted out laughing at the shade of red on Benny’s face.  
"I ugh…did not mean it like that or well not that I have not thought about it…fuck…I have not been being nice just to get down your pants. I just figured since it was Valen…" Benny sighed and looked down rather embarrassed. In the week that he has been getting to know Benny he has never seen the confident man be so flustered. Dean all smiles reached out and grabbed Benny’s hand.  
"I would love to watch a movie with you." he said lifting his eyebrows up and down to Benny. Benny just laughed at him and they started walking towards Dean’s car.  
One year later Dean’s belly is a little pudgier thanks to Benny’s cooking and Benny is covered in Dean’s art. They both have new favorite tattoos on their necks in the same spot. Except Benny has D.W and Dean has B.L with a heart surrounding it.


End file.
